The complex and non-uniform shape of the spinal vertebrae makes attachment and fixation of medical devices extremely challenging. To date, virtually all in vivo attachment to vertebrae has been through fixation that is destructive to the vertebral bone and can fail, especially in the context of osteoporosis.